1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to a method and system for extracting connectivity information from multiple service connection graphs provided by a single multiple service provider, including a telephone service and a digital service, and merging the extracted connectivity information to build trust relationships across the multiple service connection graphs of the multiple services. A degree of trust is assigned to each connection based on the connectivity information and shared data content. The degree of trust forms a basis for providing content to legitimate users across the multiple services by using a distributed certificate of authority (CA). In particular, an embodiment may issue a proxy Certificate Authority, upon request by a node of a connectivity graph for the telephone service from a nearest trusted Certificate Authority in a connectivity graph for the digital service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single service provider can provide multiple services. For example, the single multiple service provider can provide quad-play, including cellular telephony, landline telephony, digital broadband, and digital TV. The convergence of multiple services enables innovative applications, for example, sharing of digital TV content among set-top boxes of users based on information mined from telephone call graphs.
Unfortunately, the convergence of multiple services can also lead to unauthorized sharing of digital content with users, who are not authorized to access such digital content. FIG. 1 illustrates a telephone service network 300 and a digital service network 302 that are provided to a number of users 304 by a single multiple service provider. When the telephone service and the digital service provided by the single multiple service provider partially overlap among some number of the users 304, connected connectivity information, such as a high frequency of calls and a high call volume that evidence a pair of friends, can be mined from the telephone service network 300 (dashed lines) by the digital service network 302 (solid lines) to advertise and provide, for example, a digital video previously downloaded by one of a pair of friends to the other.
An issue addressed by an embodiment is to manage access to digital content encrypted by a private key of the digital service provider and to protect digital rights by providing a public key from a trusted certificate of authority (CA) to only those users, who have a right of access or can be trusted with a right of access to the digital content.